


I want these noobs to get feisty

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Double Anal Penetration, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Oma Kokichi, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Saihara Shuichi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: " you see the thing is kichi, we realized we both were still in love with eachother but also fell in love with you." Kaito once again finishing his lovers' speech. Then in moment shuichi and kaito looked at eachother and stopped touching kokichi. They picked him up and sat him down then got up to leave. Disliking the loss of contact kokichi whines and reaches out to grab both of their sleeves. They instantly turn around and tilt their heads
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 100





	I want these noobs to get feisty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [You](https://archiveofourown.org/users/You/gifts).



Kokichi didnt know how he got into this predicament with shuichi giving him hickeys and love bites all over half of his neck and kato nibbling on his other ear. He also didnt know why he enjoyed it so much. But even so he wasnt letting out any sounds, that would be kinda embarrasing for him. He really was doing a good job until kaito moved to the lobe of his ear, that is when his breath hitched and let out a little sound. "Nnng~". He felt kaito smirk and do it more, then shuichi actually found his sweet spot. " hngya~" he gripped onto the two others shirt fronts " g-guys why are you HNNNG~ doing thiIIS" 

"isnt it obvious kichi" kaito said into his ear while moving his hand to palm the small boy in his and shuichi's laps

"We're doing this cause we want to" shuichi finishes and then bites down on kokichi's sweet spot harder.

" HA-AH~ n-not that in co-complaining Nnn~ but you guys are dating why would you NGGG~" he couldn't finish his sentence due to shuichi reaching into his shirt and pinching one of his nipples 

" oh please oma dont think we dont notice, all those tines you looked at us with longing in your eyes. You see we thought something was missing in our relationship, and so we got to thinking.... We thought maybe that something, is someone else" shuichi played with kokichi's nipple more loving how sensitive they were

" you see the thing is kichi, we realized we both were still in love with eachother but also fell in love with you." Kaito once again finishing his lovers' speech. Then in moment shuichi and kaito looked at eachother and stopped touching kokichi. They picked him up and sat him down then got up to leave. Disliking the loss of contact kokichi whines and reaches out to grab both of their sleeves. They instantly turn around and tilt their heads

"Please" he manages to whine out "please dont stop"

**Author's Note:**

> How does one properly write smit in one go, causr i wouldnt know how to. You will have to suffer till i get the next chapter out lol.


End file.
